


Why Seung gil doesn't like women

by cactusoctupus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I don't know if I'll have other characters, seung centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusoctupus/pseuds/cactusoctupus
Summary: AU in which Seung gil's reason for not liking women is not exactly because of his sexuality. Seung gil uses his savings to look for his birth mother, who he has been forbidden to see. And when he finds her, he realizes that he has been living in a world of lies. His family is well off and they are selective about who they welcome into their circle. He has no interest in his family's wealth. But his father favours him because he's sharp and disciplined and sees him as his sole heir. This causes a lot of jealousy and tension with his step mother and half siblings. When it's revealed that he has reached out to his mother, it brings consequences that may be more than Seung gil can handle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'll do with this but... I'm putting it out there.  
> Tell me what you think about this.

A lot of people see Seung-gil as a cat person but that cannot be more further from the truth. He loves dogs. He loves their affectionate nature, their openness and playfulness. You look at a dog and you're happy, it's as simple as that. His own dog likes to follow him around, never leaving his side. He was so warm, Seung-gil didn't have many friends so a lot of the time his pet was the only source of warmth in his life.

 

His grandmother, the queen bee of his large family, hates him. Not because of his socially inept personality but because of his mother. She never approved of her but her son married her anyway. They split up but it's still a sore subject. An insult. And Seung gil is the living proof that the blight had existed.

"She was a pretty girl" she would say things about his mother, randomly to him when he's alone with her. Ever since he was young, she had been transferring the poison she had for his mother to him.

"But she was a slut. She was a complete whore. She use to work as a prostitute you see? You look like her. You behave like her too."

Needless to say, Seung gil doesn't suck up to her. He hardly sucks up to his seniors in the rink or to his coaches anyway. Just because he's her grand child doesn't mean he has to work to be on good terms with her.

 

The rest of his family are rather distant too. A lot of his cousins live in Canada or America and his father is mostly away on business. If he has free time he doesn't spend it with Seung gil. He is also rather dismissive of his career as a figure skater. After all it has nothing to do with running a business. And skaters retire early anyway, so it doesn't really matter. As long as he continues his education and keeps himself from partying like a wild animal, he's mostly left alone. His half brother and sister work diligently at school and attend board meetings at the company. Their mother works hard to keep his father's affection on them rather than him. Which isn't hard. Seung gil never tries to connect with his father and his father barely acknowledges his presence. He sometimes asks about his competitions and if he has won any medals. But that's about it.

 

So he's surprised when one day, a rather impressive looking sirloin sits there on his side of the table at meal time. It looks like it was ordered from a high end restaurant. It's out of synch with the rest of the meal, which admittedly was also prepared by a professional-their housekeeper.

"You like meat, right Seung gil?" says his father.

"Sure" he answers dryly.

His siblings and step mother are shaken too. They look at his father then at him, confused.

"Keep it up. I want you to win a gold medal at Pyeongchang" his father says.

His heart skips a beat. His father wants him to win a gold medal...

He nods, not looking at his father.

"When do you wake up?" he asks him.

Seung gil looks up, utterly confused as to why his father was still talking to him.

"You wake up at five right? Everyday?"

His tongue feels numb.

"Four" he corrects.

His father laughs. It's a foreign sound to him and it makes his face heat up knowing that he caused it.

"That's good. You need to be disciplined to keep your head up around here. How else will you handle the pressure?"

Seung gil makes an agreeing sound. His hands are sweaty and he realizes that he has forgotten to swallow.

"Why don't you take a car to the rink? I can get you a driver."

"It's fine. I like taking the bus."

His father nods at him.

 

The conversation ends there but it has changed the climate of the room. His step mother looks at him the whole time during the exchange, her chopsticks pressing into her lips, her eyes calculating.

His grandmother and his step mother exchange looks.

 

He eats the steak all by himself. He eats it quickly, somehow embarrassed by it.

 


End file.
